


Are You Feeling This Too?

by Isaythings



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Are you feeling this too, Chance Meetings, Cut & Run, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaythings/pseuds/Isaythings
Summary: Zane Garrett meets fellow FBI agent Tyler Grady on a case. What neither man expected was to fall so quickly.





	Are You Feeling This Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short about my favorite boys ❤❤

"He's coming up on your six, Perrimore! Don't let the fucker get away!" 

Special Agent Zane Garrett chased after the man known as De la Vega. He was supposed to have been the leader of the Vega cartel. But the man had escaped in the stand off between the cartel and the local Miami police force that had finally disband the cartel. The man had been giving the FBI a run for their money for the past year, and Zane could practically smell the victory. They were closing in on him. It was a tip left on the fugitive hotline that swore they saw a man with Vega's description in Baltimore. Zane wasted no time in assembling his team from DC and heading right there. 

Zane had no qualms that the Baltimore field office and their agents could catch the man but Zane couldn't and wouldn't let this man get away again. No matter how much faith he put into his fellow agents. Zane was assigned the case the minute they found out Vega escaped and he wanted to be the man to catch the bastard. 

"Just turned on Main street! Garrett, on your left!" Lassiter's voice rang through his ear piece and made a quick left onto Main st spotting the man running along the store fronts. Perrimore and Lassiter soon flanked him on either side and the three of them made an opposing team chasing after the single man. "Fuckers fast. You'd think all the drugs over the years would've slowed him down."

Zane rolled his eyes and continued on, his eyes locked on his target. When they came close enough Zane withdrew his weapon from the holster and hollered at the man. "Freeze! FBI! Stop running or I shoot!"

Vega didn't stop though, taking a sharp turn around one of the buildings to his right and Zane groaned. The fucker was pretty fast. He could feel Perrimore and Lassiter running behind him now and knew they would have to split up to corner the guy. Just as he was about to make his opinion known a shot rang out just ahead of them. 

The three men rounded the corner in time to see a man standing over Vega with his gun drawn and a smirk on his face. The man looked up at the approaching footsteps and cocked his head. "This belong to you, I'm assuming?"

Zane met the other mans eyes and was surprised when his heart gave a little stutter. The man in front of him was definitely gorgeous. Well built and maybe just a few inches shorter than his own 6'5 frame. But it sure as fuck wasn't the right time to be checking out another man. He shook himself and held his gun steady now trained on the man standing above Vega. 

"Identify yourself." 

The other man raised his empty hand and put it under his leather jacket. Zane's hand tensed on the gun but the other man just laughed. "Easy there, Hoss. Just reaching for my badge." He unclipped the badge from his belt and tossed it over. Zane saw Perrimore kneel from the corner of his eye and pick up the badge to examine it. 

"He's FBI, Garrett. Here in Baltimore." Perrimore flung the badge back over and the man caught it one handed. "Well thanks, man. My legs were fucking killing me." 

Zane shook his head and easily placed his gun back in his holster. "Did you hit him?" He asked the man.

"Just in the leg. Fucker wouldn't stop running." Zane watched as he pulled out a pair of cuffs and knelt besides a cursing Vega to cuff his hands behind his back. Once they were both off the ground the man walked Vega over to Zane and his team passing him off. Lassiter quickly grabbed Vega's arm and him and Perrimore marched the prisoner out of the alley leaving Zane and the mystery agent behind. The man stuck out his hand for Zane to take. "Ty Grady." 

Zane quickly took it and ignored the goosebumps trailing up his arm. "Zane Garrett. Thanks for the help. Didn't even see you coming." They let their hands fall to their sides and Ty just grinned at him. 

"Was at lunch with my buddy Nick when I saw the guy running into the alley. Recognized him right away. Vega right? Nice score." 

Zane nodded and followed Ty out to the front of the building which he now saw was a restaurant. There was a man standing at a table on the outside patio with his eyebrow raised pointedly looking at Ty. "It's like it's attracted to you, Six. Goddammit. One day we will have one fucking lunch that isn't interrupted by you saving the day." The man's Boston accent was hard to miss, just as much as that red hair. Zane had a thought that maybe this Nick fellow was Ty's boyfriend. 

"O'Flaherty, meet Zane. Zane this is Nick. We were in the marines together. Old friend." It was like Ty was reading his damn mind. 

Zane and Nick shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. But Zane really had to get going. "It was nice to meet you both but I should be heading back to DC now." He gave Ty another look and stuck out his hand. "Grady. Thank you again. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon to get your report." 

"Garrett." Ty nodded and dropped Zane's hand before leading Nick out of the outdoor cafe. Zane watched Ty walk away and if he admitted it to himself, he kind of couldn't wait to see the man again.

_____

Just two days had passed since Ty apprehended De la Vega. He was now riding the elevator up to Director Richard Burns' office in DC. Ty knew the man well having known him through his own father. All fellow marines. He just wanted to get his statement and the weekend over with and go back home to feed his cats. He missed those damn cats when he was away. He couldn't deny though that he was actually pretty excited to see one Special Agent Zane Zachary Garrett again. He had a chance to pull the man's file but once he actually did it, he felt too guilty to read past the man's name. Now there he was seconds away from seeing the man again and he was actually pretty nervous. 

The elevator dropped him off at the top floor and he walked right past the secretary ignoring her protests, and straight into Burns' office. He was instantly disappointed when he didn't see Zane in there but schooled his features and took a seat in front of Burns' desk. "Dick. How's it going?"

Director Richard Burns of the FBI gave Ty a patient look from under his lashes but didn't comment. He instead went back to the report on his desk and completely ignored Ty. Well then. Rude. Ty impatiently tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair and silently counted the tiles on the officr ceiling. He made it to 48 before the intercom on Burns' desk buzzed. "Director, Agent Garrett is here to see you." 

"Thank you, send him in." Ty turned in time to see Zane walk in the door. Clad in a tight black shirt and dark faded jeans, Zane Garrett was something out of Ty's every fantasy. Except for the motorcycle boots. Those he could've lived without.

Zane met his eyes and gave Ty a smile. "Grady. Nice to see you again." He took the seat beside Ty without breaking eye contact. 

"Garrett." Ty nodded to Zane's boots. "Harley?"

Zane almost looked offended at the idea of owning a Harley. "Honda Valkyrie. You ride?" 

Ty shifted in his seat and dropped his eyes to his lap. "I used to." Burns clearing his throat interrupted whatever Zane was about to say and Ty was thankful. He didn't wanna have to dig into that guilt again. 

"I want to personally thank you both for catching Vega the other day. It was nice work. I'm not going to bother asking why you were even there," Burns looked at Ty. "but nonetheless, I'll look forward to reading your statement. You can go down with Agent Garrett here and fill that out." It was a dismissal clear as day and Grady stood.

"Sir." He nodded and let Zane lead him downstairs to his desk.

Grady noticed the other two men that had been with Zane that day and nodded at them both in greeting. He sat at the chair on the side of Garrett's desk and stole a pen from the man's coffee cup. Once Zane was seated he looked back at the other two. "Which one is your partner?"

The question seemed to startle Zane but he quickly covered it up and shook his head. Interesting, Ty thought. "Neither. I actually work alone." Ty knew when a subject needed to be changed so he let it drop and began writing his statement. It was only half a minute later when he heard Zane sigh. "Sorry. Just a sore subject I guess. The Vega case was actually my first field case I've been assigned in quite a while."

Ty continued writing as he thought about Zane's words. The man was definitely older than Ty and by the looks of him he definitely had field experience. So Ty wondered what had happened to Zane to get him benched. Since Zane shared that much already he had no qualms about asking outright. "Transferred?"

Zane sighed and refused to meet Ty's eyes. "My wife died about 6 years ago. Let's just say I didn't handle it well." Wife. So striaght then. Ty tried not to let the disappointment show. "Was transferred to cyber. And before you say it, yes, it's as boring as it sounds. They thought I'd be an asset with my haking skills." So a nerd than too, hm. "Burns gave me another shot and well, looks like it's paying off." Ty finally looked up at Zane and shot the guy a smile. Whatever Zane went through after his wife had passed must of been hard if the look in the other man's eyes was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." They let the conversation trail off as Ty continued his statement.

Once he was finished he signed it and handed it off to Zane then stood. He actually hesitated and put a hand on Zane's shoulder to get the other man's attention. Zane might have been straight but two guys could hang out with no strings, right? "You wanna grab a drink or something after you get out? I'm staying for the weekend and really don't wanna be cooped up in that hotel room the entire time."

Zane looked up and smiled. "I actually don't drink." Ty's disappointment must have shown because Zane quickly stood and grabbed his coat. "I wouldn't mind a bite to eat though."

Ty smiled at the other man and shrugged. "Okay, but you're buying, Lone Star."

Zane didn't even bat an eyelash at the nickname and instead led Ty out of the office with a quick goodbye to his teammates.

Ty let Zane pick the restaurant knowing the other man probably knew what was good. It was an older looking Portuguese place owned by a married couple who quickly sat both men promising fresh baked bread and waters shortly. Zane nodded his thanks and shucked off his jacket. Ty took a minute to appreciate the way Zane's shirt hugged everyone of those impressive muscles. The man was too damn sexy for his own good. And straight, Tyler. Don't forget straight. He sighed and took his own jacket off sitting across from Zane. 

"So what's good here?" Ty absently looked through the menu waiting for Zane's response. He noticed the other man didnt pick up his own. 

"The steak." Was all he said and smiled at Ty who just rolled his eyes at the other man and shut his menu. "So. Tell me about Ty Grady." Zane sat back in his seat and looked at Ty. 

He hated being put on the spot and hated even more talking about himself but he remembered how Zane had shared and thought it was only fair. "Well I'm 6'2 with short brown hair, green eyes and I enjoy long walks on the beach." All he earned was a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Well then. "I joined the FBI right out of the marines. Burns was stationed with my father so the job was pretty much mine right away." He stopped talking when the waiter came by to drop off the drinks and a bread basket. He quickly took their orders and stepped away.

"My brother-in-law is a marine too. Says it's the only good quality about him." Zane laughed and took a sip of his water. "Since he's married to my sister I try to look past that flaw." Zane was fucking with him and Ty just snorted.

"I was in Force Recon. That's where I met Nick." Ty heard Zane's low whistle and knew the other man was impressed. Recon was nothing to fuck around with. 

"That's..Wow. So you're like a complete badass huh?" Ty was beginning to very much enjoy Zane's laugh even if it was at his own expense. 

"More like completely certifiable but I guess I have my badass days." They shared a chuckle and Ty changed the subject. "So how old are you anyway, Garrett?" 

Zane quirked a brow at the question but smiled anyway. "43. And just to give you a heads up, the old man jokes got old on my fortieth." He shot Ty a wink and damn if it didn't get Ty aroused. "What about you, hotshot?" 

Ty laughed at the name. "35. Guess I still got about 5 years for the old man jokes." He returned Zane's wink with one of his own and ripped off a biece of a bread. 

The food was brought out shortly and they chatted about work mostly. Ty told Zane about his last partner, how he was shot and killed on duty and like Zane, hadn't had a partner in quite some time. The conversation soon turned to family and Ty saw the guarded expression Zane put up when Ty asked about his mother. Sore subject. Right. Moving on. 

The night was ending too quickly for Ty's liking and he chanced making himself look like an utter fool. But hey, if the guy turned him down at least he'd never have to see him again. "So, I know you don't drink and well that completely leaves me at a loss for an excuse to invite you up into my hotel room." 

Zane seemed startled but soon let a smile spread across his face. "Well then, lead the way, Marine." Ty almost groaned. 

_____

Zane was surprised to feel nerves when Ty led him down the hall to his hotel room. It had been a while since he'd been with another man but Ty Grady was too damn sexy to turn down. He was actually quite surprised the marine was into guys in the first place. The invitation was just as surprising but Zane was in no way turning it down. He wanted Ty Grady underneath him in the next five seconds. Hell, underneath, on top, Zane wasn't a picky man. He was perfectly fine with bottoming. 

Ty unlocked the door and walked in. Before Zane lost his cool he took Ty by the collar of his jacket and slammed him up against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. The first touch of his lips against Ty's and he knew he was a goner. Ty's hands grabbed at Zane's hips as Zane cupped Ty's face completely giving in to the other man's mouth. Kissing Ty was one hell of an experience. The way the man's tongue demanded entry and explored every inch of Zane's mouth. It had Zane hard in his jeans in a matter of seconds. It had been too damn long. 

Zane pulled back when air started to become a necessity. Ty looked absolutely beautiful with his swollen lips and flashing green eyes. Zane had to look away before he assaulted Ty's mouth again, instead working on taking some of his clothes off.

Ty seemed to catch up to what was happening and followed Zane's lead stripping himself down to his black boxer briefs. Zane almost swallowed his tongue. When Ty made a move to drag them down, Zane's hand shot out and stopped him. Ty looked up at Zane questionly but Zane just sunk to his knees in front of the other man. He still had his own briefs on but he'd worry about that later. 

He heard Ty suck in a sharp breath before the younger man's hands found their way into Zane's hair. "Zane." Fuck, Zane never heard anything more hot than his name on Ty's lips. 

Zane hooked his fingers into the front of Ty's briefs and slowly slid them down watching as Ty's long hard cock slapped against his stomach. God. He was so fucked. Hopefully literally. Once Ty stepped out of them, Zane leaned forward and traced a trail up Ty's inner thigh with his tongue. The shutter he felt go through Ty's body urged him on. He opened his mouth and sucked just the head of Ty's shaft into his mouth, moaning when the first hint of precum hit his tongue. 

Ty gripped his hair harder urging Zane to suck him and he was happy to oblige. Zane could never deep throat, especially a cock the size of Ty's so what he couldn't reach with his mouth he made up for with his right hand. He tapped Ty's hip with his other hand silently telling Ty to move. His lover didn't hesitate. He took full advantage of Zane's mouth and Zane was loving the feeling of Ty on his tongue. He looked up to see hazel eyes already staring back at him and he moaned letting Ty know how much he enjoyed it. All too soon though, Ty was pulling out and pushing Zane's head away. "I don't wanna cum until I'm inside of you." 

Zane quickly stood up and captured Ty's lips while at the same time trying to push his briefs off. Once fully naked he took Ty's hand tugged wanting to get to a flat surface.

Thankfully Ty was on the same page and led Zane to the bed behind them, pushing Zane down so he was laid out on his back for Ty. "Damn, Garrett. You're fucking gorgeous." Before Zane could respond, Ty was crawling over him, kissing at every inch of skin he could reach. Zane was a withering mess by the time Ty placed a soft kiss at the head of Zane's cock and finally took pity on him and swallowed Zane's entire length. Zane's hips instantly thrust up and he swear he saw fucking stars. 

"Ty, fuck! Baby, as much as I wanna see that, I really need you inside me." The endearment just rolled off his tongue before he could stop it but it felt right. 

Ty rose up letting Zane's cock slip between his lips and got off the bed in search of his bag. Zane laid sprawled out on the bed tracking the other man's movements. Even his ass was perfection. Ty quickly found the bottle of lube and a condom and rejoined Zane on the bed. Their lips met as Ty grabbed Zane's thighs spreading them wider. Ty settled between Zane's legs and they both moaned at the contact. Ty broke the kiss to grab the condom packet, ripping it open and rolling it down his shaft. He spurt a generous amount of lube on his fingers and lightly traced behind Zane's balls to his entrance. 

The first touch of Ty's fingers had Zane groaning. He forgot how good that felt. Ty breached him, sliding his finger in to the second knuckle and when Zane didn't complain he began spreading the other man, readying him for Ty's cock. It went on until he had three fingers inside Zane and the older man was a moaning mess practically begging Ty to fuck him already. Finally, Ty withdrew his fingers and poured the lube directly on his cock, slicking himself before lining himself up with Zane's entrance. 

Zane moaned long and loud as the head of Ty's cock opened him up. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. He grabbed Ty's face and kissed him as Ty pushed the rest of the way in. Fuck. He was afraid to move. Afraid to breathe. He didn't want it to end and it hardly even begun. He pulled back from the kiss and met Ty's eyes silently telling him it was okay to move. And Ty did.

Zane met each thrust giving Ty as good as he was getting. His hands dug into Ty's back, groaning each time Ty's cock thrust in. Ty's moans were getting louder and his hips were losing their rhythm. Zane knew Ty was close and he was right there with him. "C'mon, Ty. Almost there!" Ty groaned in agreement, his thrusts were harder and Zane swore he could feel every thing Ty was feeling at that moment. He felt his orgasm rushing forward and he grabbed his cock pumping in time to Ty's out of control thrusts. He threw his head back and screamed Ty's name as spurt after spurt of cum hit both their chests. Ty pushed into him one final time before crying out and emptying himself into the condom deep inside of Zane.

Zane let Ty thump down on top of him and wrapped his arms around him. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't wanna let the other man go. And when he finally had to, he knew it would hurt like hell. 

Ty kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Are you feeling this too?"

Zane closed his eyes and squeezed Ty closer to his chest. "Yes." 

"Me too." 

_____

Ty knew the spot Zane had slept in last night was empty before he opened his eyes. The disappointment was there but he knew if the roles were reversed, he would have been the one to walk away. It was easier that way. After the quiet whispers they shared the night before, they fell asleep in each others arms and it had been the best night of Ty's entire life. Now he was back in the real world that didn't consist of one Zane Garrett. 

After showering and dressing, Ty's phone began to chirp from it's place on the nightstand. He recognized Richard Burns ringtone and quickly picked up. "Grady." 

"Tyler. I know it's Saturday, but I have some last minute things to discuss with you before you head back to Baltimore tomorrow. Do you mind coming in for a bit?" 

"Now?" Ty looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. It was 9 in the morning. On a Saturday. He just wanted to eat breakfast and clean his glocks for the day. 

"I wouldn't have called you otherwise, Grady. Get your ass down here." The phone call cut off and Ty sighed. Guess he was going to work on a Saturday. Insert sarcastic comment here.

He made it to the DC office in 15 minutes and groaned when he noticed half the office was empty. Probably at home cleaing their glocks, he thought bitterly. He walked past the secretary once again without acknowledging her and stepped into Burns office. He was shocked to see the man sitting in front of Burns' desk. 

"Garrett?" 

Zane's head whipped to the side and Ty was instantly lost in those dark brown eyes. "Grady?" 

They both looked back at Burns waiting for an explanation. "Ty, sit down. I have a few things to discuss with the two of you." 

Ty instantly sat in the seat beside Zane and met his gaze once more. Ty could see the confusion mirrored in Zane's eyes and he was glad he wasn't the only one left in the dark about this meeting. "What's up, Dick?" 

Burns smiled wickedly at the both of them before placing two folders down in front of each of them. "Agent B. Tyler Grady, I would like to introduce you to your new partner. Agent Zane Z. Garrett." 

Ty looked back at Zane to see his eyes already on him. Ty quirked a brow at the older man and smiled slowly. "I look forward to working with you, Agent Garrett." 

Zane just laughed and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can I ask you something first?" At Ty's nod, Zane smirked. "What's the B stand for?"


End file.
